


Reflection and Exasperation

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Because Penny knows everything, M/M, Penny POV, Penny knows, Penny watches Simon watch Baz, Really short Penny POV, Simon POV, Simon thinks about his relationship with Baz, Simon watches Baz play football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: Simon watches Baz play football and thinks about their relationship. Penny knows everything, because she's Penny, and she swears to Merlin that if Simon and Baz aren't already dating- oh wait spoilersJust a short, hopefully cute one-shot.





	Reflection and Exasperation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot! I was looking through my notebooks for a particular story that I wanted to re-write, and I stumbled upon the first version of this. I fixed it up, polished it, and the word count is now a lot higher. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. World, characters, etc, belong to the wonderful Rainbow Rowell.

**Simon**

I'm sitting on the hills overlooking the football pitch, watching the game.

Well. Watching Baz, more like. Penny’s sitting next to me, but I don’t think she’s paying attention to the game. I think she just came to watch me watch Baz. (I think she _ knows _... She just wants more evidence. Something like that, anyway.)

There’s a lot of people watching the game, actually. More than usual, anyway. I think a lot of people just want an excuse not to do homework. (It’s Saturday.) Me, I’m just looking for an excuse to watch my boyfriend. My _ boyfriend. _ I love being able to call Baz my boyfriend. I mean, I don’t get to say it out loud a whole lot. Just being able to _ think _about it is enough. 

_ Baz is my boyfriend. _

We’ve been dating for a couple of months, now. I’d been asking him about Agatha; she’d broken up with me and I thought it was because of him. Baz said she wasn’t his type; he wasn’t interested, and I asked, “Oh, is she not _ edgy _ enough for you?” He’d rolled his eyes. Called me an idiot. Then he told me he was gay. And kissed me. 

I’d kissed Agatha before… But those kisses are absolutely nothing compared to when _ Baz _ kisses me. When he kisses me, it feels like fire. It feels like I could fly if I tried. It feels like things’ll be okay, as long as he's there. 

And that first kiss was all that, plus the added confusion of kissing your long-time nemesis. I didn’t know what to think at first. But then I stopped thinking and kissed him back.

We kissed for a while, kind of making out. Eventually, though, we stopped, because there were clearly some things we needed to talk about. (Baz’s words.) 

So we talked. Baz told me he’d been in love with me since we met, and he’d realized it a couple years ago. I was right shocked, listening to him explain. It’d been easier to deny his feelings, he said. It was easier to pretend to hate me. It was so much easier. But it’d been getting harder lately. Then he’d blushed, for some reason. 

I told him that I wasn’t sure how long I’d had feelings for him… Only that I knew that I did, and I knew because of all the times I’d thought about him in ways you don’t think about your sworn enemies. He’d asked “What ways?” and we got kind of flirty for a bit. We ended up kissing again. 

And at some point, between kisses, we agreed to be boyfriends. We also agreed to keep it a secret, because who the hell knows how everyone would react if they knew. (‘Everyone’ being the Old Families and the Mage.)

So yeah, it’s been a couple months now. I don't think I'm gay, though- I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual. It makes sense; I've had crushes on girls before. (Blokes, too, thinking about it now.) Baz says not to worry about it; it's not _that _important. It's nice having a name for things, though. To have one simple word to describe something that's a part of you. Anyway...

I don’t think anyone really suspects anything- except for Penny; I think she knew how Baz and I _ really _ felt about each other before _ we _ did. I wouldn’t be surprised; Penny’s really smart. She’d be at the top of our class if being my sidekick didn’t get in the way of her grades. She’s also scary observant, and if she doesn’t _ know _ , she has to suspect _ something _. 

My attention switches back to the pitch as Baz runs by. He looks up and shoots a small smile in my direction, and I smile back. I love Baz’s smile. And his eyes. And his hair. I could go on; there’s a list. (It’s not written down; none of my lists are.) It’s a _ long _ list, too. It just keeps growing. Especially when Baz’s eyes are a shade of grey they’ve never been before, and I have to add it. There’s a list for shades of grey that Baz's eyes are, too, I think it might be longer than the other one I mentioned. And yes, I’m aware of that one book, ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’. This isn’t like that, I swear; I don’t even know what that book is _ about. _

Baz’s eyes just have different shades of grey, depending on a number of different things. They’ll be dark grey sometimes, and pearl grey other times, and also light grey and soft grey and blue-grey and stormy grey and close-to-black-grey and green-grey and green-blue grey and cloudy grey and lots of very specific variations and sometimes they’ll reflect his shirt...

And sometimes, he’ll look at me, his eyes a soft, pale grey, like I’m the most important thing in the world. 

I love it when he looks at me like that. 

**Penny**

If Simon and Baz aren’t already dating, I swear to Merlin I will _ eat my ring_. And then I’ll have to spit it back up so I can spell them into a closet until they start making out. 

**_The_** **_End_**

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there were any grammatical or spelling errors that I missed. I don't have a beta or anything. It's just me and my desperate attempt to not make mistakes, because I know that it can be hard to read fics with bad grammar and spelling.


End file.
